UMA PISTA!
by ac.kya
Summary: Apos uma leve briga amorosa Miro descobre em sua cama uma pista...resta agora descobrir á que a pista se refere.


_SAINT SEIYA NÃO ME PERTENCE E SIM AO SEU RESPECTIVO CRIADOR, A PRESENTE FIC TEM O INTUITO, APENAS DE DIVERTIR OS FÃS DA SERIE._

UMA PISTA !

Ele deixou o quarto, realmente detestava quando ela começava a falar dele, o tão certinho pegasus, porque sempre acabava assim, a noite perfeita, o clima perfeito tudo maravilhoso, mais no fim ela sempre estragava as coisas

Irritado deixou a ala proibida e seguiu novamente para sua casa, era ridículo ter de passar a noite sozinho por que sua namorada ficava falando do ex que nunca foi o namorado dela, afinal o que o Seiya tinha de tão especial assim, e por que shina aceitara passar suas noites com ele quando só pensava em Seiya, era para ser ele a brincar com ela não o contrario

Adentrou por fim o oitavo templo, sem acender todas as luzes seguiu direto para o quarto, precisava da escuridão, assim nem mesmo ele veria sua cara triste no espelho, porem algo em sua cama o incomodava.

Tateou a cama a procura do objeto, ao encontrá-lo procurou descobrir do que se tratava porem era inútil, parecia ser uma peça pequena de roupa, mais não poderia ser dele e shina não dormia ali, então o que seria aquela roupa

Acendeu a luz, olhou varias vezes para o objeto em suas mãos parecia um macacão mais era tão pequeno e rosa que só poderia ser de boneca, mais quem afinal traria uma boneca ao santuário?

Era certo que cada cavaleiro tinha suas estranhas coleções, uns de selos, outros de moedas, ou pedras e ate de cabeças, mais ninguém colecionava bonecas, pelo que aioria comentara Marin colecionava revistas e shina ele sabia colecionava cartões postais, então quem haveria deixado aquilo ali, era um mistério que ele se dedicaria a descobrir afinal isso o manteria longe da cama de shina por um tempo

Na tarde seguinte buscou coletar todos os dados possíveis com os companheiros de treino

-Camus você sabe de alguém no santuário que tenha bonecas

-bonecas miro, eu não tenho a mínima idéia, mais pergunte ao aldebaram ou ao Mu talvez eles saibam por que sempre apanham as correspondências, talvez tenham visto alguma chegar

-boa idéia

-mu, deba

Miro interrompeu educadamente a animado conversas dos dois

-vocês não sabem se alguma boneca chegou ao santuário recentemente?

-boneca?

-é, dessas de brincar

-ah sim – disse deba dando uma risada fogosa – chegou uma para o shura dia desses

-o shura, serio?

-ao menos era o que tava escrita no pacote, boneca e embaixo o nome dele

-ok obrigado deba

Miro se afasta indo falar com o shura

-deba meu amigo tem certeza disso, o shura com uma boneca

-é daquelas que vendem nos comerciais depois das dez

-ah sei, mais não tenho certeza se era bem dessa que o miro tava falando, mais enfim

-shura posso ver sua boneca

-psiu cala a boca miro, quer que todo mundo saiba

-desculpa não sabia que era segredo, mais também não é pra menos

-por que quer ver a Alessandra?

-deu nome a ela

-é que é um pouco chato brincar com ela sem ter um nome para chamá-la, venha eu te mostro ela

Os dois deixaram a ala de treinos e subiram rumo ao 10 templo

-Alessandra era o nome de uma linda moça que conheci em uma missão na Espanha, sonho com o dia de poder revê-la

-shura desculpa mais eu tenho que falar, não acha meio estranho um homem do seu tamanho e com a sua fama brincar de boneca

-mais ai é que ta miro, é para melhorar a minha fama de conquistador que eu brinco com ela

-ah... então ta

-venha ela ta La no quarto, só que ela ta meio vazia

-vazia?

-é sabe o problema dessas bonecas é que são infláveis então tem que encher às vezes

Miro segurou o riso e após inventar um desculpa qualquer deixou o templo de capricórnio só então rindo do engano cometido por deba

-a boneca do shura não é bem a que eu quero

-ouvi bem miro?

Disse Aioros ao ouvir as palavras que miro dissera a sim mesmo enquanto se aproximava do nono templo

-você ta procurando uma boneca, dessas que as meninas brincam?

-isso mesmo Aioros sabe quem tem uma

-bem eu dei uma para o aioria quando ele era pequeno

-hum...queria fazer dele outro Afrodite?

-ah não, a boneca era da nossa mãe, foi uma das poucas coisas que tínhamos para lembrar dela, a boneca tinha o cheiro do perfume da mamãe por isso ajudava o aioria a dormir de noite

-hum...que triste isso

-sim, mais depois que morri não sei que fim levou a boneca

-eu vou falar com o aioria talvez ele ainda a tenha

-ah é provável, se vai a leão da um recado ao meu irmão

-claro fala

Aioros escreveu um bilhete e entregou a miro

-é particular

-ta tudo bem

Miro seguiu para o templo de leão antes porem teve de passar pelo templo de virgem onde Shaka o deteve

-soube que procura por uma boneca miro

-sim shaka

-no templo de câncer tem varias bonecas talvez a que procure esteja La

-serio?... O mdm tem bonecas achei que só colecionava cabeças

-ao que parece miro ele tem vários tipos de coleções

-obrigado pela dica shaka, assim nem perco tempo em leão

Miro passou direto pelo templo aparentemente vazio de leão e seguiu para o templo de câncer

-mascara você esta em casa?

-ah sim miro aqui na cozinha pode entrar

Miro sentiu o estomago embrulhar com o forte cheiro provindo de uma panela no fogão

-a que devo a visita miro?

-mascara que coisa você ta cozinhando ai?

-nada não é só um chá que eu to fazendo pro dite, ele anda meio doente e pensei em fazer isso por ele, afinal Atena disse que devo usar meus conhecimentos e talentos para ajudar os outros

-posso perguntar chá do que

-a é só umas ervas, urtiga brava, alecrim, arruda, hortelã, pimenta do reino, mais só um pouco, comigo-ninguém-pode, uma raiz de pinheiro novo e algumas brotos de bambu, ah e para ajudar no gosto moela de galinha

-eca vai matar ele assim

-como disse

O olhar de mascara gelou o sangue de miro que apenas sorriu

-vai matar ele de tanta força depois desse remédio ótimo

-que bom que gostou faço para você também quando estiver doente

-hum,...mascara me diz é verdade que você tem uma coleção de bonecas

-ah é sim, Atena me mandou achar coisas que me mantivessem ocupado para que assim eu não matasse mais

-e as bonecas são uma delas

-ah sim ela me deixam bem cansado

-mascara eu não to falando das infláveis

-nem eu

-ótimo, posso ver sua coleção

-ah é claro pode entrar elas tão La na sala, pode ver o tempo que quiser, eu só vou passar o chá e já vou La com você

-ok

Miro foi ate a sala de câncer e não soube direito o que pensar ao ver a famosa coleção de bonecas de mascara, ainda estava petrificado quando o guardião da quarta casa chegou a sala

-sabe o vodu é uma atividade que exige muito da nossa energia, primeiro temos que fazer as bonecas é preferível que tenha algo da pessoa mais se não tiver também funciona

-ah mascara obrigado, eu acho que já vou indo, você precisa levar o chá pro dite, aposto que frio o chá perde um pouco do sabor

-verdade,

-a gente se vê depois, obrigado

Miro deixou o templo de câncer as pressas gravando na memória que nunca deveria irritar o mascara, em sua ultimas esperança seguiu para o templo de leão cujo salão estava escuro e silencioso

-aioria... ta em casa?

-entre miro estamos aqui

A conhecida voz de Marin ecoou vindo da sala onde miro viu o jovem casal assistindo filme

-miro que surpresa pensei que estivesse na...

Marin cutucou aioria por sua indiscrição

-namorando

Disse o leonino por fim

-eu queria te perguntar uma coisa

-diga

-você ainda tem a boneca que herdou da sua mãe

-boneca?

-é o Aioros disse que...

-ah sim aquela boneca, infelizmente não, quando o Aioros morreu, eu decidi enterrar o triste passado e enterrei a boneca onde deveria estar o corpo do meu irmão, que nunca havia sido encontrado

-compreendo, mas isso me deixa uma duvida e um problema ainda maior que eu esperava, e que vai me fazer passar o dia todo amanha falando com as servas, os cavaleiros de prata e bronze, ah e com o Saga e o Dokko também

-e qual problema seria esse

Miro retirou do bolso a pequena peça de roupa

-isso, é uma roupa de boneca mais não faço idéia a quem pertence

-miro –disse Marin sorrindo – isso não é roupa de boneca

-não?

-não

-o que é então?

-hum...por que não pergunta para a shina tenho certeza que foi ela quem deixou La

-impossível shina nunca usaria algo desse tamanho

-miro para de pensar e vai falar com ela sim

-ta eu vou, obrigado Marin

Ele já se retirava quando lembrou de algo,

-o Aioros pediu para te entregar isso

Miro saiu do templo de leão onde aioria sorriu ao ler o bilhete de Aioros

-o que diz ai de engraçado

-manda o miro pra casa da shina

-hehe ate o Aioros sabia

-do que?

-já já você descobre amor, vamos ver o filme ate La

Com fortes dores nos pés de ter passado toda a tarde andando pelas doze casas miro chega à pequena casa na vila das amazonas onde vê shina com um provocante vestido, parada junto à porta da casa

-demorou escorpião

-shina... Você ta linda

-eu sei, não quer entrar?... Fiz aquele prato que você adora

-agora que você falou não comi nada desde o almoço

Ele entrou e após se lavar sentou-se a mesa, queria perguntar a ela o que era afinal aquela roupa esquisita, mais a fome foi maior e a conversa ficou para mais tarde e devido às provocações da amazona, foi bem mais tarde

-o que deu em você hoje,

Miro tinha um belo sorriso nos lábios, shina apenas sorriu em resposta e acomodou-se no peito nu do cavaleiro

-shina eu tenho uma coisa para te perguntar

-é o que escorpião

Miro apenas apanhou a sua calça do chão retirando o objeto do bolso

-foi você quem deixou isso na minha cama ontem?

-foi por quê?

-passei a tarde tentando achar quem era o dono dessa roupa de boneca

-miro gatinho – disse ela se erguendo e olhando-o com um sorriso nos lábios – isso não é roupa de boneca

- o que é então?

-é uma roupa de bebe

-serio e como se bebe com isso?

-não de beber, mais de bebê, criança, neném

-ah entendi isso explica o tamanho, mais por que deixou isso La, era sua quando pequena

-não

-então?

-deixei La pra você saber o tamanho quando for comprar as outras

-outras por que eu compraria outras?

Ela sorriu ainda mais

-eu só precisaria comprar outras se você...

Ela pegou a mão dele e pôs sobre o ventre onde uma insignificante protuberância já existia

-eu vou ser pai?

-sim

-serio mesmo

-lembra da noite do seu aniversario

-oh... se lembro

-então

Aioria ainda estava ansioso para descobrir o que Marin quisera dizer mais antes que pudesse perguntar pela quinta vez miro passou gritando a novidade ao santuário inteiro

-eu disse que você ia saber logo

-sabe o que isso significa

-que o miro não vai deixar ninguém dormir essa noite

-não significa que não quero ficar atrás desse escorpião convencido de jeito nenhum

-aioria?

-Marin o que me diz de...

-é pra já meu amor

As luzes da casa de leão se apagaram dando fim à noite


End file.
